SlimePage
(Based off of Candle's Forum-Blog.) Welcome to SlimePage, a network for slimes and ranchers alike to get along. The convenience of not having this as a blog is so it's free to edit, and everyone can use their characters without relying on someone else to insert their characters in for them. Just follow the rules and format, and everything should be worked out. This page is for everyone to enjoy! However, it will be moderated by Sheep Slime so vandalism does not occur. i also like pretending this whole thing was made by Clockwork Rules * Do not change any of the rules. * Please do not edit other people's posts. * Use "Header" for a new forum and "SubHeading" for individual character users posting. * Link each character with an account if editing this page and including them, much like a roleplay. If you have trouble, just use the format below! * You may specify rules at each miniforum, such as banning characters and locking it if you wish for it to not be added to. Characters * Please link each character to their page unless they're anonymous, which then they should be labelled as anonymous. * Up to two alternate accounts are allowed per character, but feel free to add as many characters as you want. * One week interval between changing names, which means you've gotta wait one week if you want to make a major change to a character's SlimePage username. Minor ones are fine. (this rule is not heavily enforced but still) * Try to keep SP Usernames short! You can have a long one, but one that is excessively long and can be expressed in a shorter way (like how "ThePersonAboveMeIsStupid" goes to "AboveMeIsStupid") will be changed shorter. * Certain statuses will display an icon to acknowledged their status. For example, an Admin status shows a "��" and "▶️️" is for SlimeTubers (indicating a play button) * Add a + sign signifying a slightly higher rank than your status without going to another status. For example, an extremely popular SlimeTuber would be "SlimeTuber+" instead of just "SlimeTuber". This can mean both power and popularity. An "Admin+" means an admin of higher power. (Please do not set a character's status to "Admin" without permission, with the exception of Candlefly and MixieRoast. Thank you!) Forum Tips * For those who like SlimeTube, or those who's characters are "famous" on Slimetube, they can make a forum called "Gaming with (SlimePage Username)" or something similar and draw an image representing the video (or posting an actual video if you want to go all out), and post it in the forum. (The one who was supposedly well known on Slimetube will also be able to put SlimeTuber as their status.) ** Try not to steal videos from other people and claim it as your character's video. If you do, please label it as a "reblog" and a link to the original video. * You can make a forum for your club, too! Just go on ahead and make a new forum, with the name of your club, and ONLY as seen below. * You can put bracket messages such as LOCKED and ONLY to forums for specific rules in a forum. ** For example, LOCKED would mean a closed forum which may be deleted to save space if this page gets rather long, and ONLY means a forum that only a certain club can comment in. ** Bracket messages (or tags) can only be done by the character who made the forum. ** ART, GAMING, and ect. can be used, along with emoji equivalents. * It's all like one really, really weird roleplay that's always open. * edit conflicts are gonna kill me * If it wasn't obvious, YES, you can make your own mini-forums! Just use "Heading" for the title of the post, have the character who posted the post comment (make sure the character's username is in Sub-Heading) and done! (it's encouraged, too!) IMPORTANT Welcome to SlimePage! WoahTechnology�� Welcome to SlimePage! This is a forum-like page that can be edited to include various "forums" and is generally a place for people to interact! You can post a variety of things, like gaming, art, music, and all sorts of cool stuff on here. All you have to do is make an account, and you can post away! Happy posting! AboveMeIsStupid There's barely any forums here right now Clock. WoahTechnology�� Detruire can you not please TheZaneOfYourExistientialCrisis Give Detruire a good "clock" 'round the head would ya? :P 'YourBestNightmare' Telling him to attack Detruire seems rather cold-hearted. Now I bet she's gonna make sure I'm ice'''olated. Ok I'll stop now. Actually, '''snow, '''I won't. '''TheZaneOfYourExistientialCrisis Tech-nically, Clock is the owner. Its time '''to let him do what he wants. '''Bot, I guess you have your own opinion. coptymachine Okay, wait wait wait. Ik there's a pun train going on here, but how do I change my username? I made a typooo shadow-approaching why did you choose "coptymachine" anyways? you could have done "newspaper-origami" or something coptymachine Why did you make a thread about pasta? newspaper-origami actually sounds pretty good though. WoahTechnology You can change your name by breaking the fourth wall using your User Settings and hitting "Change Username" so... uh... I hope that's easy enough :p FlamingWaffle oiajdoamafmaflkdmaltmalkt SPIKE GET OFF THE KEYBOARD-- YourBestNightmare Wait, you have a typo in your username? If the username is copymachine, then I guess the copier made an error. I can't trust pasta anymore shadow-approaching whenever I eat pasta, it usually belongs to Blaster and it has tiger plorts as the sauce. love potion shenanigans ans all that jazz. why does blaster cook pasta anyways?? >.> 'YourBestNightmare' WARNING: I'm about to break the 4th wall. Again. Blaster is basically Papyrus. At least that's what Squidy822 implied. And Papyrus is a pasta-making nut. NO BAD TERRI OFF THE KEYBOALMFOFKFFJDKDKFKVJ-- WeAreNumberOne Ooh. I like spaghetti. YourBestNightmare Well, Blaster is getting better. Who knows. Soon he might make something edible. Wowie I made a game!!1!!11! xXgottagotobyfastXx Guys I just made a game. Its called Toby's Mod and, well, you just mess around. You can make mods and put them on the Fog Workshop! (note: slime version of steam) You can buy it on Fog for 20 Newbucks! (i dont know how 10$ goes into newbucks so im going with this) But.... Since I (technically) know all of you, have free codes for getting it free! (insert codes here imagine there are codes there since i cant be bothered irl to think of ones) (also stuff in brackets cant be read by people/slimes/anything in the slime rancher world only us people irl can read this so characters cant see stuff in brackets) 'YourBestNightmare' A. I can see stuff in brackets by breaking the 4th wall B. Rip off of Gary's Mod. xXgottagotobyfastXx shush this is a magic au we dont know about garry's mod TheNineth▶️️ I'm might check this out. YourBestNightmare YOU SHUSH. I SHALL DO WHAT I WANT AND I KNOW PRACTICALLY EVERYTHING! trashtalkin BeenThereDoneThat '''��' YO YO YO WHAT TIME IS IT? '''X-Daddy-X' Time to roast people with the wolf mum. BeenThereDoneThat '''��' YUUPPERS. Now to await our first victim. Oh and go ahead and roast each other here to. Free for all trash talkin. '''UNDEFINED' H_̛e̵_͏L̢̛L̴͏̨_͞_͟O X-Daddy-X Hello my good sir are you here for a fine roasting? shadow-apporaching i've got punched because i trash talked caine's hair before. options limited to the goopy undefined d00d and a god-level wolf who has the power to destroy everyone. I wonder if I can use Undefined's ink to print "Caution; Mr. Noodle ahead!" posters. BeenThereDoneThat��''' Ouch. And don't worry I have my kiddo under reins. '''UNDEFINED n̴_͞_͟O r͞Oá_҉͡s̨͠_͟T̨͠͞ :] A message to a very certain someone. yournamehere▶️️ Quit getting on my recording Minecraft server, you're being really annoying and rude and I've changed the IP like 3 times because of this. You know who you are. I'm_Everyone Are you sure I know who I am? UNDEFINED W̸_ęr_̕en't̛ _̸_yo҉_͏u my͜ ̴ T͘͢҉͟͠ ́͠O̵͢͝ ͘͟͢͟͞Y̕҉͏?͠͡ I'm_Everyone What? UNDEFINED F͏́҉͝_̢͜͞o̴͘͝҉̸_̷̵̧͏҉R̨̛͡͞ǵ͟͢͠e̸͘t̀͘ ̶̀͢Ì̀̕T́͏͢͞.̸̡̧̨ null_ @yournamehere i thinks you should calm down. You sounded very tired and angry last video. yournamehere▶️️ Yeah yeah, sorry for that, dealing with that jerk destroying stuff is kinda annoying. 'YourBestNightmare' Which jerk destroying stuff? Err, I mean...I totally haven't destroyed anything lately. I'm_Everyone Plus when you get all mad in your videos it's funny, why don't you accept my gift? yournamehere▶️️ Quit it, you just make me wish someone invented a way to punch someone over the internet. UNDEFINED M̷͝m_̀͟m̸̡͡.̨͘͘ ҉I̡͜D̨͞_̵̀̕l_̶̶̛I̛͜k̷͘͢_̶̀É̵͠ ͘t҉o̴̢͜_̷̧ ͠ų̢́s̨͠_͟_̸e ̧t̷ḩá_҉͡T̨͠͞. ̸͠ 'ScienceMagic' @yournamehere As a matter of fact... yournamehere▶️️ Please tell me you made a way to punch someone over the internet. Pirocket you go to their house and punch them. problem solved. i heard Number_Zero punched shadow-approaching for offending X-Daddy-X's hair (and remind me to never type that username again) I'm_Everyone I'd love to see how that works out. yournamehere▶️️ @I'm_Everyone I'm coming to punch you when I find yoooou! I'm_Everyone Good luck I have 10,000 hitpoints! null_ i doesn't want a fight. i also does not recommend punching "I'm_Everyone" Wanderer�� Don't punch everyone. Words to live by. 'YourBestNightmare' Wait, you said /DON'T/ punch everyone? Oops. Wanderer�� Punching everyone is ok too. null_ i thinks you had enough internet time friend. YourBestNightmare YOU CANNOT HAVE ENOUGH INTERNET TIME X-Daddy-X I'll have you know my hair can defend itself. I'm teaching it close combat. YourBestNightmare I have that TM. And every TM. And a razor. X-Daddy-X you wanna go squidy boy??? 1v1 me club penguin YourBestNightmare I'd rather fight in real life. TO THE DEATH. Weird lucky slime won't go away anonymous I found a lucky slime with an upside down horseshoe on its head while gathering. It gives plorts instead of newbucks, and once I left it off the ranch, but it somehow came back. How do I get rid of it? 'YourBestNightmare' That would be an unlucky slime. I'd suggest either running away forever while its asleep, or getting a tarr. anonymous Are you serious? 'YourBestNightmare' Its their ranch now. They bring bad luck, and a lot. Your slimes will die. Your food will wither. Tarrs will be made. TheNineth They're cute tho. I have one as a pet. Maybe that's why I'm the fan favorite kitten now `-_- THE GRAND BLASTER'S FAN GROUP FORUM THEGRANDBLASTER AHH, FINALLY I HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TOO MAKE A FORUM POST! YourBestNightmare You realize your not gonna get any members in that club, right? THEGRANDBLASTER NONSENSE! THE GRAND BLASTER SHALL HAVE A HUMONGOUS FAN GROUP! YourBestNightmare You keep telling yourself that. UNDEFINED O̵o_̧h͠.̸ ͘i'D_̵e ̛n̴t̸_r ͡th̴_t. ̀n҉os ̷˙˙̨ן̶n̕os ɹn̛oʎ ҉ǝ͞sn ͜ǝ̸ɯ ʇǝ̸ן̀ noʎ͜ ɟ͡ı͜ This "Circletine" thing is hilarious. shikei-is-a-reaper '''▶️️ I got Nekoto to do the captions. Main characters found here. HaAi i fondz copmpert '''anonymous wre efrind go/ YourBestNightmare HE ESCAPED MWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA check out my new video! chill_kat ▶️️ bomby you're hilarious ＬＩＴＦＵＳＥ ＧＯＤＤＡＭＮＩＴ． To-Do 'TrashiestOfTheTrash822' . . . . . . EmmaraldPsychosis and IAmSlasher (Emmarald is normal, Psychosis is bold, and IAmSlasher is italics) Hey my friends, what's up, this is Emmarald And this is Psychosis And today we have a special guest- Ugh IAmSlasher! Hey guys, wassup, here I am, didn't expect me to be here, did ya? Well, I thought it would be cool to see how things happen in EmmaraldPsychosis world, so here I am! And this is an open stream, so other people can join and talk to us, too! I hope our friend YourBestNightmare comes. ''(She says that because she wants someone to directly bully Psychosis) '''I hope he doesn't.' Category:Roleplay Category:Sheep Slime's Pages Category:Candlefly's Pages